A New Beginning
by kudo-shinichi90
Summary: A new threat is rising and Alagäsia and its peace are endangered once more. 100 years have passed and Arya as the queen of elves is trying to preserve the balance between the different races. My take on what could happen after Inheritance.


_So hey folks!_

how is it going? well u see i was kinda unsatisfied with the ending of the last Eragon book and although i think is was the best book of the quadrioligy it still left so many questions that its just confusing.

And to the worse thing: WTF DID PAOLINI THINK BY LETTING ARYA AND ERAGON JUST PART LIKE THAT?

No seriously that was just soo wrong that its irritating. Now I sit here still waiting for the anouncement: There is still another book coming out in which everything will be dissolved!

The idea of a continuation of the books on my part had been going in my head now for a long while but to be honest I never got the motivation to do it...

So in order for this story to work I took adventage of a few holes I think Paolini left even if they arent meant like that and i might be completly wrong with some guesses... but thats why this is only a ff, isnt it? I wont spoiler so Ill keep my mouth shut and wont give anymore hints.

I hope you will enjoy this story of mine and before i forget it: Im not a native speaker so Ill probably really need a beta for this story and at best someone who can translate something into the ancient language because it definatly will take a role in this story.

Disclaimer: I obviously dont own Eragon... DAMN PAOLINI FOR TAKING MY IDEA! just kidding :P

* * *

**Prologue: Prophesies**

Cold... that was everything he felt. He tried to open his eyes but nothing in his surrounding changed. Everything was dark and the only thing he felt was this cold sensation. As if ice covered his whole body.

A flash of light... then darkness again. He tried to catch other signals with all his might but nothing seemed to occur anywhere near around him until a sound reached his ears, at first very quiet but soon swelling into a loud noise which resembled the cries on a battlefield. Then suddenly out of nowhere a face appeared right before his eyes. He didnt recognice it beacuse it was cloaked in a blur.

Black eyes and a look of disgust filled them. "Time is running out", said the creature although its lips didnt seem to move. "We have to move soon. This will bring their history to an end."

For a moment he still saw the face then everything went black again. Even the coldness faded as silence surrounded him once more.

Again a flash of light.

Pictures flooded into his brain. He wasnt able to say anything about them beside that there had a specific colour. As time passed the colours took more concrete shapes.

A forest... The sky was black. Dark clouds were hanging over the scenery and it was hard to breath.

Ive got to warn them.

Suddenly the forest seemed to pass by as if he was running and the pictures seemed to become more. He could make out a fluid motion and soon he noticed sounds as he ran through the forest He was fast and precise in his movements. He had to hurry or something bad would happen. His goal wasnt to far off but would he make it?

A loud sizzle warned him. A loud explosion was all he heard as he jumped to the side. The explosion was too loud for his sensitive hearing and his head started ringing. It overleapt every sound around him and as he got up again he felt dizzy. It was hard to walk straight and soon enough he fell to his knees unable to keep walking.

A shadow.

He was scared. They had caught up and in his current state he had no chance of getting away. He looked up and watched his pursuiers close the distance between them. The leader seemed to speak but he was still too light headed to understand anything.

His companions laughed and drew their swords.

A purple light.

He drew his own sword although he didnt think he would stand a chance. They were too many and they were too fast, too strong. He parried the first blow. The second came only miliseconds after it and he managed to dodge it. But now they were behind him and pain signaled their first hit. He stumbled and his enemies took the chance and were able to wound him several times.

The sun.

As he looked up a small ray of light came through the leaves. Thats it, he though. Its not over yet. We still have them. And he laughed as the person or whatever he was raised his leave-shaped blade.

Then darkness surrounded him once again. But this time it wasnt like before. He heard the flow of the river, the chirping of the insects and he smelled the flowers.

He opened his eyes.

It was night and the full moon was shining through his window, lightning his familiar surroundings. Although he didnt spent much time in his rooms they were still carved into his memories like anything they built.

He sat up.

His head still felt dizzy and he tried to regain his composing. It was hot. His clothes were covered in sweat and for a moment which seemed like years to him he couldnt breath.

_'Whats wrong?'_

He raised his head looking for the person who spoke those words. Nobody was near and only then he realized that the voice only resounded in his head. A small smile cralled onto his face and he reached out with his mind deepening their connection. _'Just a bad dream'_, he thought._ 'At least I hope it was.'_

'Really? You dont dream anymore! When was the last time you had such a lively dream?' Her voice just was dripping of sarcasm as she watched the memories of his dream. She was worried he fellt that much.

He sighed._ 'Youre right. It probably wasnt.'_ As he stood up he realiced just how much he would miss all of this... His home. At least he felt that it was. He wasnt completely sure cause there would always be something that would attract his mind his thoughts always lingering around the only place he would hope to be more... But he knew it couldnt be and he had his responsibility here.

_'You have to go.'_

_'You know i cant. I cant leave this place. They need me here.'_ He mentally heard her snort.

_'They dont. The critical phase is over and its running smoothly. There had been nearly no problems in all the time we came.'_ A small pause. _'Go. They need you more then the people here. I will stay here and watch over everything.'_

_'Whats about your talk of never letting me wander around alone anymore_.' He could nearly feel her laughter.

_'That was then. Now is now and they will need you. You ignored the signs too long and its time for you to snap out of it.'_ She was right. And he knew it.

_'__I know... When Im leaving I think it would be better if noone else notices my dissapearance. At least not so soon.'_ He stood up and turned towards towards the door. It would be a long journey and the sooner he left the better_. 'I will miss you,'_ he thought as he walked through the streets, constantly getting closer to the high wall which separated the city from wild nature. The last thing he heart before he cut their connection and began to ran through the forest were he farewells:

_'Take care and dont do anything stupid, little one.'_

* * *

Well, so much for the prologue. I hope i was able to confuse everyone a little bit with this start but towards the end it kinda got obvious who just left his home :P

So tell me what you think about it and give me some feedback about my writing style (I know i make a lot or spelling and grammtic errors therefor I definatly will need a beta...

Well then, take care and till next time!

_Atra Esterní ono thelduin!_


End file.
